Peter
by Nea Poulain
Summary: "Sirius, no quiero morirme". Hay días que no se siente tan valiente como los demás. Ver la muerte a la cara le da terror. Sin embargo, es tan valiente como los demás. Un Gryffindor de pura cepa. / WI? Peter!centric
1. La marca tenebrosa

**Advertencia:** Después de tantos años de seguir el canon ya no sé qué más meterle en términos de los personajes relativamente más conocidos. Vamos a jugar con los What if? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Peter hubiera buscado ayuda?

* * *

 **Capítulo I: La marca tenebrosa**

 _"_ _Nadie imagina todos los alaridos que se ocultan tras el silencio de los tímidos. Dejaríamos sordo al universo si nos lo propusiéramos"_

 _La edad de la punzada, Xavier Velasco._

* * *

Apenas tenía la cara de un muchacho, a pesar de ya haber cumplido los veinte años. El cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, le caía lacio sobre la frente en un flequillo desordenado. Iba vestido de manera extravagante, con una capa oscura, corriendo. Era flaco, con la nariz medio afilada y un poco grande para su rostro, pero se detenía cada poco a tomar aire y se agarraba el antebrazo izquierdo mientras hacía muecas de dolor. Su rostro se contorsionaba mientras apretaba los dientes, intentando no gritar. Aún le quedaban algunas marcas del acné de la adolescencia, lo que acentuaba el hecho de que pareciera tan sólo un jovencito.

Finalmente, dando tumbos, llegó a un edificio que tenía varios grafitis pintados en la pared y la puerta semi abierta, porque alguien había roto la cerradura. Subió hasta el tercer piso, resoplando prácticamente sin aire y llamó a la puerta del apartamento que estaba a la izquierda.

—¡Canuto! —intentó gritar, pero tuvo que ahogar su grito al sentir otro espasmo de dolor en el brazo.

Otro joven abrió la puerta. Parecía un poco mayor aunque tenían la misma edad. Chamarra de piel medio vieja puesta sobre la pijama, sólo para abrir la puerta y evitar el frío y ya con un par de parches, cabello un poco largo, cayéndole hasta los hombros. Demasiado atractivo, quizá.

—¡¿Peter?! —exclamó, viendo a la figura en que estaba a punto de desmayarse en su puerta.

—Necesito ayuda… —musitó el chico.

Y entonces sí, se desmayó.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew desapareció durante cuatro días durante el invierno de 1980. Sus amigos, los que podían, lo buscaron. Lo cual prácticamente se limitaba a Sirius, porque la desaparición coincidió con la luna llena, entonces Remus no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada y James y Lily pasaban escondidos la mayor parte del tiempo, desde que se había oído lo de la profecía, al menos. Entonces, sólo quedaba Sirius.

Desaparecía tanta gente de la Orden del Fénix que por mucho que intentaran buscarlos, solían sólo recuperar cadáveres o pedazos del cuerpo. Era un milagro, pensó Sirius, que Peter hubiera vuelto vivo, por su propio pie, después de cuatro días de no comunicarse con nadie. Aunque para esos años parecía que estaban ganando la guerra —por primera vez—, ya habían sufrido suficientes bajas. Marlene estaba muerta. Dorcas estaba muerta. Fabian y Gideon. Habían encarcelado —o matado— a gran parte de los mortífagos, pero ellos también habían muerto como moscas. A Sirius le parecía increíble que ellos cuatro siguieran vivos. Y Lily, claro. Lily.

Puso agua en una jarra a hervir esperando que Peter despertara. Sólo lo había arrastrado hasta el sofá

—Sirius… —oyó la voz que lo llamaba.

Fue casi corriendo al sofá. Aliviado de que hubiera despertado y que pareciera estar bien. Parecía que el color volvía a su cara.

—Bienvenido de vuelta —dijo él—. Estábamos preocupados.

Peter asintió.

»Dumbledore dijo que movería a James y a Lily mañana temprano si no aparecías —comentó él—, por si algo había pasado y habíamos perdido al guardián secreto. Íbamos a usar una excusa cualquiera, porque nadie sabe que eres tú… digo, todos creen que… —No siguió, pero se dio a entender: todo el mundo creía que él era el Guardián Secreto de James y Lily. Y Harry. Tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

La cara de Peter se ensombreció un poco.

—Pensó bien —musitó.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Sirius—, ¿qué pasó?

—Deberías asegurarte que verdaderamente soy yo primero —musitó Peter. Entonces fue cuando Sirius notó que le rehuía la mirada, sin saber por qué. Parecía haber marcas de que había llorado en su rostro, estaba mucho más apagado que de costumbre.

—Bien, bien, bien —dijo él, sacando la varita—. ¿Por qué nos hicimos amigos?

—Me estaban molestando. Otros alumnos. Mayores —musitó él—. En el tercer piso y James y tú me defendieron. —Se quedó callado un momento, haciendo una pausa demasiado larga—. Nos castigaron a los tres, por intentar tener un duelo en los pasillos.

Era Peter. Siempre tan diferente a Sirius y a James e incluso a Remus. Pero esa era la cosa, los cuatro eran muy diferentes. Peter era callado, pero creativo, poco hábil en el Quidditch, silencioso cuando había que espiar a alguien, nervioso y no tan bueno como los hechizos como los otros tres —aunque lo compensaba de sobra en herbología, evitando que las plantas mataran a James o a Sirius—. Siempre se había visto un poco más pequeño de lo que realmente era.

—¿Y bien, ahora? —Sirius retomó la conversación—. ¿Qué demonios pasó, por Merlín?

Peter bajó más la cabeza y, sorprendentemente para Sirius, se echó a llorar. Siempre había sido el más asustadizo de los cuatro, pero en todos los años que Sirius llevaba conociéndolo, sabía que Peter era un Gryffindor ante todo, valiente en la adversidad. Se sentó junto a él, pasándole el brazo por los hombros hasta que se calmó un poco.

—Me agarraron —musitó Peter. No necesitó más explicaciones para que Sirius entendiera lo que había pasado.

—Pero… ¿no dijiste nada o sí? —musitó Sirius.

Peter apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no saben dónde están… —musitó él, y Sirius supo inmediatamente a quien se refería—. Creo que los convencí de que no era el guardián secreto. —Miró a Sirius con resignación—. Es probable que vengan tras de ti también.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó Sirius—. Creí que mataban a todos los que no se unían a su lado y que tampoco les daban información.

Peter suspiró y no dijo nada por un momento, rehuyendo de la mirada de Sirius lo más posible.

Entonces, lentamente, se alzó la manga de la túnica negra que llevaba puesta y enroscó la manga de la camisa hacía arriba. Sirius empezó a sospechar cuando vio la venda en el antebrazo, cubierta de sangre, pero a la vez se dijo que no era posible. Que tenía que estar soñado. Pero Peter se quitó la venda lentamente y entonces apareció, poco a poco. La calavera y la serpiente, marcadas en su piel, aun frescas, con una herida que parecían los colmillos de una serpiente de la que aún salía sangre.

Sirius se quedó viendo la marca tenebrosa sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Peter escondió la cabeza para esconder sus lágrimas, incapaz de enfrentarse a su antebrazo. No quería ver la calavera, ni la serpiente, ni volver a pensar en la serpiente de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado mordiéndolo, ni de todo el dolor y las punzadas que le causaba aquella marca. Y ni siquiera era la única cicatriz. Cuatro días en manos de algunos mortífagos eran una tortura larga, diseñada para que cualquiera se pusiera a suplicar por su vida.

—Peter…

Cuando Sirius reaccionó, lo hizo violentamente, poniéndose en pie y jalando a Peter del cuello, prácticamente estrellándolo en la pared.

—¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?!

—Sirius… —dijo él, con un hilo de voz, como si estuviera perdiendo el aire.

—¡ESA MARCA ES LA MARCA DE LOS ASESINOS! —le espetó Sirius.

—Sirius… por favor… Sirius… —Su voz se había vuelto una súplica ante los gritos del otro. Había sospechado que reaccionaría así, pero no sabía a quién más acudir—. Sirius… necesitas oír la historia entera… por favor.

Entonces se calmó. Lo soltó y Peter volvió a sentarse y agarró la venda con la que se había cubierto la herida. Se la volvió a poner apresuradamente, de forma que quedó muy floja, evitando la mirada del otro, como si estuviera demasiado avergonzado para simplemente mirarlo a los ojos.

Sirius, en cambio, jaló una silla del comedor y se sentó en ella. Le apuntó con la varita.

—Está bien —le dijo—. Tienes derecho a contar la historia entera —le dijo—, pero dejas tu varita en la mesa, donde la pueda ver… —hizo un movimiento con su varita, señalando el lugar donde quería que Peter la dejara.

—No sabía que esto era un interrogatorio —se quejó él, pero no hizo nada más por evitarlo. Sacó su varita de la túnica y la dejó en la mesa. Después, volvió a bajarse la manga de la túnica.

—Lo será hasta que decida si eres un traidor o no, Peter —espetó Sirius—. Así que empieza.

—Quieren saber dónde están James y Lily. —Y otra vez, en poco menos de veinticuatro horas, su infierno volvió a abrirse ante él.

* * *

 _—_ _Deberías decirnos lo que sabes… —dijo la voz de una mujer—, ya has rogado lo suficiente por tu vida._

 _Bellatrix Lestrange. Desde que su cara salía en carteles de «Se busca», ni siquiera se molestaba en ponerse una máscara. Quien estaba al lado de ella, por el contrario, si que llevaba máscara._

 _—_ _No sé nada —musitó Peter, haciéndose prácticamente un ovillo, temiendo cuando la próxima maldición iba a golpearlo._

 _No sabía cómo había durado tanto tiempo vivo. Sentía que ya debería estar muerto, pero quizá era cierto lo que Bellatrix decía, que ya había rogado demasiado tiempo por su vida. Temía que si seguían torturándolo, diría todo. Quizá no era tan valiente como para ser un Gryffindor, pensó. Ni siquiera había aguantado un poco la primera vez que lo habían torturado, antes de ponerse a suplicar que no lo mataran._

 _Bellatrix rodó los ojos._

 _—_ _Pareces tan determinado a mantenerte vivo… —musitó ella, acercándose, poniéndose en cuclillas ante él—, que me hace pensar que sabes algo, Pettigrew. —Él volteó la cabeza, esquivando su mirada, sintió el roce de la varita de Bellatrix sobre el pecho—. ¿Seguro que no quieres decirme?_

 _Llevaban usándolo de saco de boxeo tres días, quizá cuatro. No sabía dónde estaba, mayormente lo mantenían en un cuarto oscuro. Querían información sobre Lily y James y, de milagro, se había arreglado para convencerlos —más o menos— de que él no la tenía. Había recurrido de nuevo al papel de «soy el último en la jerarquía entre mis amigos» porque sabía que toda la gente los veía así, aunque no fuera cierto. Se había sentido rastrero y quizá un poco traidor. Todos los demás a veces se llenaban la boca diciendo como morirían por los demás o irían a Azkaban por los demás y él era incapaz de enfrentar la idea._

 _¿Cómo le haría Sirius para, tan seguro, decir, yo moriría por todos ustedes?_

 _Vista de frente, la muerte daba mucho miedo. Tanto miedo que hacía que Peter se hiciera pis encima y llorara incontrolablemente y ni siquiera se preocupara por toda la humillación a la que ya lo habían sometido. Bellatrix había intentado con la maldición_ cruciatus _, había intentado haciéndole heridas en el pecho y dejarlo sangrar lentamente, lo había intentado en la espalda. Le había dicho que lo intentaría hasta que le dijera lo que quería saber o deseara morir. Pero si de algo podía sentirse orgulloso Peter es que no planeaba decirle nada y que se estaba aferrando a la vida como una cucaracha, negado a morir._

 _—_ _Yo no sé… —empezó, pero se interrumpió cuando abrió la puerta abrirse. Peter alzó la cabeza y vio una figura encapuchada entrar, llevando a una serpiente a su lado. Tembló. Sabía quién era._

 _—_ _Bella, déjalo en un paz un momento —oyó decir a la voz, arrastrando las eses._

 _—_ _Sí, mi lord —musitó ella, haciéndose para atrás._

 _—_ _Nott y yo hemos tenido una idea —oyó decir a Lord Voldemort, que arrastraba las eses, escondía la cara bajo una capucha y que lo estaba mirando fijamente. Se vio incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, aun cuando no supiera donde estaban sus ojos—. O más bien, una teoría. Quizá si le damos más tiempo al joven Pettigrew, quizá aclare su mente sobre qué le conviene…_

 _Él no se atrevió a decir nada._

 _La serpiente se acercó demasiado, subiendo por su pierna y fue incapaz de reprimir un escalofrío._

 _—_ _¿Miedo, muchacho? —oyó la voz de Lord Voldemort—. Deberías tenerlo. —Extendió su brazo y jaló el brazo izquierdo de Pettigrew, moviendo la varita, haciendo que la manda de su camisa se enroscara hacia arriba—. Nagini._

 _Entonces la serpiente se acercó y le clavó los dientes._

 _Peter nunca había sentido un dolor igual. Parecía que se estaba quemando por dentro. Soltó un alarido antes de perder el conocimiento. Lo último que oyó fue la risa de Bellatrix Lestrange._

* * *

 _Cuando despertó, la serpiente aún estaba allí y Voldemort aún lo miraba. Con miedo, volteó la vista hacia el brazo izquierdo y soltó un pequeño alarido de miedo cuando descubrió allí la marca._

 _—_ _Cualquiera que la vea, creerá que eres un traidor —oyó la voz de Bellatrix, desde atrás—, que eres uno de los nuestros. Pero no lo eres, no aún. Tienes un periodo de gracia para elegir._

 _Sonrió, disfrutando todo aquello. Peter sintió que las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquella marca._

 _—_ _Tienes una oportunidad —musitó Lord Voldemort—. Averigua donde se esconden James y Lily Potter —le dijo—. Y podrás ser uno de nosotros. Esto… —señaló el brazo con la varita— es para que sepas donde encontrarme. —Acercó la varita y la presionó contra la marca. Peter gritó de dolor al sentir que lo estaban quemando—. No intentes huir. Mis mortífagos te encontrarán —le advirtió._

 _Se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta, indicándole con una seña a Nagini que fuera con él._

 _»Denle su varita y que se largue —oyó Peter. No podía despegar la mirada de la calavera y la serpiente horrorizado._

* * *

—No soy un traidor, Sirius —terminó Peter. Aun así, fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada demasiado rato. Sirius bajó un poco la varita, más calmado—. Puedo tomar _veritaserum_ si hace falta —insistió Peter.

Ni siquiera sabía exactamente por qué lo habían hecho. Porque lo habían marcado. Pero tendría que esconder aquella marca demasiado bien. Aun cuando sólo la hubieran usado para lastimarlo, podría hacerlo acabar en Azkaban si alguien la descubría.

—Te creo —dijo Sirius. También bajó la mirada—. Te creo, Peter, está bien.

Suspiró, aliviado por un momento. Pero todavía quedaban demasiadas interrogantes y demasiadas preguntas. Peter no tenía ni idea de qué haría, y la marca, tan reciente, le quemaba el brazo. Y tenía heridas en el pecho y en la espalda, que seguramente dejarían cicatrices y que le dolían como los mil demonios, aunque seguía intentando esconder el dolor y cubrirse con la túnica negra, donde la sangre no se notaba. Y podían matarlo.

Se echó a llorar de nuevo y Sirius se acercó. Le pasó el brazo por la espalda y él se recargó en su hombro.

—No quiero morir, Sirius —sollozó, asustado. Acababa de pasar por los cuatro días más horribles de su vida—. No quiero morir… —Sabía que todos en la Orden entregarían hasta la vida si era necesario, pero él, habiéndose enfrentado tan de cerca a la muerte, no quería enfrentarse de nuevo a ella, nunca más—. No quiero morir… —repitió, como suplicándole al destino «no me mates, por favor».

Sirius lo estrechó contra sí, haciendo que una de las heridas de Peter doliera y él soltó un quejido.

—¿Peter?

Peter se alejó un poco, retrayéndose sobre sí mismo, con los brazos rodeándole el estómago. Sirius notó inmediatamente que algo ocurría.

»¿Peter? —Se acercó—. Levántate la camisa —le dijo.

—Sirius, está bien…

—Peter. —El tono sonó amenazante.

Peter suspiró y entonces, con cuidado, se quitó la túnica negra que hacía prácticamente invisibles las manchas de sangre. Dejó al descubierto la camisa blanca, tenía un par de manchas muy feas al frente y un par atrás.

»Por Merlín… —musitó Sirius.

—Me torturaron un buen rato —musitó Peter, desabotonándose la camisa poco a poco, dejando el pecho y las heridas al descubierto—. Te dije.

Algunas habían cicatrizado mal, pero un par aún estaban abiertas.

—Por Merlín. —Sirius acercó la varita y apuntó a una de las heridas abiertas—. ¡ _Episkey_! —y luego apuntó a la otra—: ¡ _episkey_! —Al ver el resultado, soltó un resoplido—. No se curan demasiado bien.

—Magia negra —musitó Peter—. Fue tu prima… —Al menos estaba aliviado por hacer dejado de sangrar un poco. Pero se abrirían de nuevo a cualquier movimiento. Se dio la vuelta un poco, dejando un pedazo de su espalda al descubierto—. Tengo otra en la espalda.

Sirius volvió a alzar la varita.

— _Episkey_.

Aun así, quedaban cicatrices un poco bulbosas, horrendas, como si la piel en esa parte hubiera quedado quemada. Marca de que habían usado magia negra con Peter. Suspiró. Al final, era mucho más valiente de lo que parecía. Sabía que podía confiar en él.

»Ya está —le dijo.

Peter volvió a ponerse la camisa y abotonársela, escondiendo las heridas.

—Gracias —musitó.

—No hay de qué.

Se quedaron callados, sin saber que decir. Lo único que rompió el silencio fueron los sollozos de Peter.

* * *

 **La nota de este fic va a ser un poco larga. Creo que tengo suficientes cosas que explicar. De todos modos, si no te interesa saber qué cosas raras pasan por mi cabeza al escribir, no importa que no la leas.**

 **1) Sobre la marca. A ver, ya sé que Voldemort dice que la Marca Tenebrosa™ es un gran honor y no cualquiera la tiene (por ejemplo, Greyback no tiene, Scabior tampoco… etc). Pero es que eso no hace sentido en su canon, si el señor se la puso a DRACO MALFOY, UN ADOLESCENTE IDIOTA DE 16 AÑOS** ** _JUST BECAUSE OF YES_** **(porque su papá era un idiota). Mismo caso para Regulus, prácticamente, pero sin la parte de idiota. Y si a Peter Pettigrew nos vamos… ¡¿por qué la tiene?! Ni siquiera parece que crea demasiado en la causa, na'más está ahí por miedo. Esta fue mi mejor justificación para el hecho.**

 **2) Sobre Peter. No escribo sobre los merodeadores usualmente porque no sé como acercarme a ellos. Remus… es interesante de adulto. Sirius… muy angst, por eso escribo de él. James, un poco bully… Peter: hasta parece que Rowling le hace** ** _bashing_** **. Así que está es un poco su redención, inspirada por unos cosplayers bonitos llamados The Mischief Managers que a la vez se inspiraron en un fic famoso Wolfstar llamado Casting Moonshadows para su versión de los merodeadores. Su Peter (Matthias) me parece tan bonito, tan tierno y tan tímido y tan incapaz de lastimar a una mosca que… henos aquí, escribiendo este WI.**

 **3) Yo sé que a Peter le dicen Colagusano de cariño pero es HORRENDO. Wortmail es como mil veces mejor. De hecho, todos los apodos son terribles en español y mejores en inglés y por eso casi no los uso. #DeatWithIt.**

 **4) No sé por qué aclaro esto, pero es que la gente es medio rara con los parings de repente: no es Sirius/Peter. Hay Sirius con… otra gente. No sé. Ya verán.**

 **5) No soy de escribir cosas tan largas. De hecho esto está pensado para cuatro o cinco capítulos. Máximo. Pueden ser tres nada más.**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 25 de junio de 2018_


	2. La guerra y los merodeadores

**Advertencia:** Después de tantos años de seguir el canon ya no sé qué más meterle en términos de los personajes relativamente más conocidos. Vamos a jugar con los What if? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Peter hubiera buscado ayuda?

* * *

 **Capítulo II: La guerra y los merodeadores**

 _"_ _La primera frase de la verdad es siempre la más difícil"_

 _Dos chicos besándose, David Levithan_

* * *

Había revivido su infierno otra vez más. Con Dumbledore y con _veritarserum_. Sabía que en aquellos tiempos no se podía confiar en nadie. Había dejado de ser el guardián secreto de James y Lily, aun cuando Sirius le había insistido que era lo suficientemente valiente como para cargar con esa responsabilidad. Pero tenía miedo, ¿qué tal si lo atrapaban de nuevo y el miedo lo hacía hacer cosas de las que podía arrepentirse? En ese sentido siempre había dicho que no era exactamente como los demás, pero Remus le había dicho que era tan valiente como el resto —aunque él no sabía lo de la marca que tenía en el antebrazo—, que la mayoría reaccionaban con miedo ante la muerte.

De todos modos, no estaba tan seguro de sí mismo últimamente. En Hogwarts todo había sido diferente, había sido un Merodeador, se había convertido en animago de adolescente, se había metido en los suficientes problemas. Pero no era como la guerra. Con la guerra todo era diferente. No importaba lo que hubieran soñado hacer cuando dejaran Hogwarts, en ese momento, todos estaban convertidos en soldados. Ni siquiera se habían molestado en buscar un trabajo en aquellos años, vivían para la orden.

Peter se había quedado con Sirius —y Remus, porque Remus siempre estaba allí.

«Mi casa tiene las suficientes protecciones, nadie sabe que vivo aquí», había dicho para zanjar la discusión. Pero se sentía frustrado, no podía salir demasiado y la marca… la marca ardía.

No podía acostumbrarse al dolor.

Sentía que le quemaba todo el brazo, solía ponerse pálido y a veces sentía que iba a perder el equilibro. Quería suponer que su marca no era una marca común, si estaba diseñada para ser una tortura, porque no había forma de que alguien soportara aquello.

Quemaba como si le estuviera diciendo que el tiempo se acababa. «Queremos saber donde están James y Lily Potter, tic, tac». Él procuraba ignorarla lo mejor que podía. Usaba una venda sobre ella, sólo para no verla. Las demás cicatrices no importaban, ¿pero aquella? Aquella sí. Aquella le susurraba que podía convertirse en un traidor en cualquier momento, que irían a buscarlo de nuevo en algún momento, cuando se cansaran de esperar a que él acudiera a ellos para rogar por su vida.

Se había encerrado un poco en sí mismo y los demás no preguntaban nada. Realmente sólo Sirius y Dumbledore conocían toda la historia completa. Y nadie más.

Llamaron a la puerta de su recámara.

—Ey, Peter. —Era Remus—. Vamos con James y Lily. No hemos ido desde año nuevo y Lily insiste en que James necesita alguna distracción. Y que Harry está enorme ya… —Peter abrió la puerta antes de que Remus pudiera terminar—. ¿Vienes?

—Sí, claro.

Que tuviera humor de perros últimamente no significaba que no quisiera ver a sus amigos.

* * *

—¡Cállense un poco! Que Harry se quedó dormido…

—Su primera palabra será Sirius… o Canuto, te lo aseguro, James. Me encargaré de ello.

—Su primera palabra será papá, no insistas.

—¡Que bajen la voz!

—Lily…, vamos, no seas tan mandona.

—Sirius… —El tono de advertencia fue obvio, que no le quedó más remedio a Sirius que bajar la voz. Lily era una de las pocas personas con ese poder, además de Remus—. Deja a Harry dormir, por favor.

Todo había ido bien, James se había puesto feliz al verlos, inmediatamente y Lily parecía aliviada. Cuando James había ido a buscar más cervezas de mantequilla a la cocina, Lily les había dado las gracias mil veces sólo por haber aparecido porque a James el encierro le hacía demasiado mal. Y se le notaba.

James y Sirius se habían enfrascado en una conversación sobre cuál sería la primera palabra de Harry mientras Lily le preguntaba a Remus y a Peter las últimas noticias. Les había preguntado por Alice y por Frank y ellos habían respondido que estaban bien —aunque igualmente, escondidos—, por el resto de la Orden y por el panorama en general. Habían intentado mantenerse optimistas sobre todo.

Todo había ido bien, hasta que Peter sintió una punzada en el brazo izquierdo. La ignoró.

—Oí que los Chudley Cannons habían perdido otra vez —oyó que comentaba Remus.

—Sí, son un caso perdido —comentó Sirius—. No creo que remonten nunca a estas alturas. Yo creo que los Tornados son los que van a ganar la temporada.

—¿Y las arpías? —intervino Peter, aunque realmente no le estaba siguiendo el hilo a la conversación.

—Quizá tengan alguna posibilidad… —dijo James.

—No creo, demasiados resultados irregulares con la nueva capitana —fue Sirius el que dijo aquello—. Aunque quizá no hagan tan mal papel si logran llegar a la final, a pesar de los resultados completamente irregulares.

—Tienes que admitir que han mejorado, Sirius —dijo Lily—. Después del chasco de la temporada pasada.

Peter sintió otra punzada en el brazo.

«Oh, por favor, no aquí, por favor», pensó. Se puso de pie lentamente. Se sentía más débil. Notó que Sirius lo miraba.

—Voy al baño —se excusó.

Sirius dejó de mirarlo. De todos modos, su estado natural los últimos meses era más callado y más pálido que de costumbre. Incluso había adelgazado un poco —más, para variar, aquella guerra lo estaba haciendo perder peso—. Se dirigió al baño mientras los demás seguían hablando de Quidditch y apenas cerró la puerta, lo golpeó el dolor.

Era un dolor muy particular el de la marca. Sentía que su piel se estaba quemando en ese preciso momento y parecía como si se le estuviera adormeciendo todo el brazo. Nunca había soportado un dolor semejante, ni la vez que alguien le había dado accidentalmente con una bludger en la pierna mientras estaba sentado en las gradas viendo una práctica de Quidditch. Aquello era algo más, porque era producto de la magia negra. Le ardía.

Se mordió la mano para contener un grito y casi se sacó sangre. Apoyó la espalda contra los azulejos y se dejó caer lentamente, esperando que pasara el dolor.

Quizá dolía más porque la rechazaba. Era una de las teorías de Sirius, pero tampoco quería comprobar si era verdad —no tenía manera—. Se levantó la manga de la camisa y se quitó la venda, aunque odiaba mirar la marca que tenía allí.

Carajo. Como dolía.

Sintió otra punzada más fuerte. Intentó morderse la mano otra vez para evitar el quejido de dolor, pero no fue capaz y se le escapó. Lo oyeron en el comedor. Se dio cuenta en cuanto un par de sillas se movieron, como si alguien las hubiera arrastrado a toda prisa. Agarró la venda para volver a ponérsela lo más rápido que podía.

—¡¿Peter?! —Era la voz de Lily—. ¿Estás bien?

Otra punzada. Otro quejido.

—¿Peter? —era Sirius.

James no preguntó nada.

—¡ _Alohomora_!

Peter intentó esconder el brazo, pero era demasiado tarde. Cuando alzó la mirada, los cuatro estaban viéndolo y los cuatro tenían la mirada fija en la marca. Incluso Sirius, que no se había acostumbrado a la idea de que estuviera allí, especialmente porque Peter la escondía todo el tiempo.

—¿Pero qué…?

Era la voz de James. Incrédula. Como si se sintiera traicionado. Y Peter sintió que su infierno volvía a abrirse de par en par. Apenas si tuvo coraje para sostenerles la mirada antes de jalar bien la venda y empezar a ponérsela en el brazo.

—Puede explicarlo —musitó Sirius.

James no se lo tomó tan tranquilo. Ni siquiera Remus, que usualmente era la voz de la razón, pudo tomárselo con calma. James intentó abalanzarse sobre Peter, pero Sirius lo detuvo.

—¿Qué haces? —increpó James—. ¡Es uno de ellos! ¡Traidor!

Peter no se animó a alzar la mirada. Le había dolido cuando se habría enfrentado a Sirius y le dolía ahora, porque se trataba de James, de Remus, de Lily, las personas que habían depositado en él toda su confianza. Y, aunque no hubiera sido su culpa, sentía que no había estado a la altura de ella.

—James, tranquilo… —musitó Sirius.

—¡Traidor!

Peter cerró los ojos. Aquello dolía más que la marca.

—Puedo explicarlo —musitó Peter—. Les juro que puedo explicarlo. —Volteó a verlos, intentando al menos sostener la mirada de James—. Juro que puedo explicarlo —repitió, como una súplica—. Por favor. —Sólo estaba pidiéndole una oportunidad a sus amigos.

James se calmó un poco, pero aun así alzó la varita.

—Pues tendrás que explicarlo ahora —espetó—. La varita. Anda. —Le hizo una seña como diciendo «date prisa» con la varita y Peter rebuscó entre su túnica y la saco; se la extendió a James, que prácticamente se la arrebató—. A la sala, ¡todos!

Peter tardó en reaccionar, pero James lo hizo reaccionar: lo jaló del brazo bruscamente y lo empujó para que saliera del baño.

»Vamos.

—James… —intentó conciliar Sirius. La mirada de James lo disuadió, por completo y los otros dos estaban demasiado callados.

James movió una silla con la varita, poniéndola enfrente del sofá grande. Se la señaló a Peter.

—Empieza a hablar, ahora.

Y él volvió a contar su historia. Se sentía miserable. Se sentía como Sirius le había dicho siempre que no debería sentirse, como el «menos» amigo de los amigos. Pero los entendía —y odiaba hacerlo—. La marca tenebrosa, en general, era el símbolo de la muerte y la traición. Incluso sobre su brazo.

Poco a poco, fue abriéndoles su infierno, lo compartió con ellos.

* * *

Al final le creyeron. Sobre todo porque Sirius los convenció. Y sus lágrimas. Desearía que llegara un momento en el que pudiera contar aquella historia sin que se le escaparan. James se disculpó, Lily se quedó callada, pero le sonrió antes de ir a atender a Harry, que había despertado, y Remus, después de darle un abrazo, miró a Sirius con reproche porque no le había contado nada. De todos modos, se había arruinado el ánimo.

—Creo que es hora de irnos —dijo Sirius.

—Volveremos la próxima semana, James.

—Ajá… —musitó James—. Estaré esperando. —Parecía miserable, como siempre que se despedían, desde que él y Lily habían empezado a esconderse.

—Pasará rápido —le dijo Remus, poniéndose el abrigo, mientras se despedía—. Te mantendremos informado, de todas maneras.

Sirius y James fueron a despedirse de Lily, que había ido con Harry en cuanto había oído que se había despertado, y Peter se quedó sólo con James.

—James…

—Lo siento —dijo él—. Creo que te hice sentir mal. —Le estaba rehuyendo la mirada.

—No importa, tenías que hacerlo. —Peter le quitó importancia al asunto. Aunque la tenía. A veces la guerra los hacía ser malas personas; la desconfianza los hacía gritar antes que escuchar y actuar demasiado impulsivamente—. De todos modos, James —siguió Peter, buscando su mirada—, nunca te traicionaría, ¿lo sabes, no?

James asintió. Mirándolo.

—Lo sé, Peter, lo sé… Lo siento. Es sólo que… —No pudo armar una frase—. Estamos aquí siempre. No podemos hacer nada. Harry está en riesgo y…

—Lo sé —Peter extendió el brazo, el derecho, para consolar a James—. Lo sé.

James lo abrazó.

—Lo siento —repitió—. Por haber creído que eras un traidor o algo así. Lo siento.

Peter no dijo nada. Tendrían que hacerse a la idea. No era demasiado sencillo vivir con aquella marca y repudiarla. Por mucho que le diera vueltas al asunto, seguía sin entender por qué la tenía y estaba aterrorizado ante la sola idea de que los mortífagos pudieran usarla en su contra. Soltó el abrazo de James cuando vio a Sirius bajar la escalera.

—Voy a despedirme de Lily —dijo y los dejó solos.

Encontró a Remus saliendo del cuarto de Harry y se apoyó en la puerta, viendo a Lily arrullar a Harry de nuevo. Era una mamá excelente y James un padre bastante decente —aun no creía que James Potter, de todas las personas posibles, tuviera descendencia—. Harry había heredado todo de James y los ojos de Lily.

Cuando ella lo vio, le sonrió.

—Peter.

—Lily —dijo él acercándose—. ¿Está dormido? —preguntó, señalando a Harry. Lily asintió—. Bueno, ya nos vamos —dijo—, volveremos la próxima semana.

—Claro. —Ella le sonrió, cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, lo detuvo—: Peter.

—¿Sí?

—Lo siento por… —le señaló el brazo, sin saber qué más decir—. Lo siento.

Peter le devolvió la sonrisa como pudo, aunque apenas si fue capaz de curvear los labios hacia arriba.

—No importa. Haría lo que fuera por ustedes. —No mentía. Ya tenía una marca por no traicionarlos. Pero mientras bajaba las escaleras se atrapó pensando que, a pesar de estar dispuesto a casi todo, no estaba realmente dispuesto a morir.

La muerte le producía un miedo que no había sentido jamás.

* * *

La puerta estaba forzada cuando llegaron. Iban más callados que de costumbre, Remus y él, pero Sirius se esforzaba en ponerlos de buen humor e iba haciendo bromas. Las hizo durante toda la escalera hasta que llegaron ante la puerta del departamento y notaron que estaba forzada. Salía un olor extraño de adentro. Peter vio a Remus fruncir el entrecejo.

—Varitas afuera, ahora —dijo.

—¿Crees que aún estén ahí? —le preguntó Sirius, sacando la varita.

—Puede ser —dijo Peter. No pasaba nada por ser más precavidos de la cuenta. Fue el primero en acercarse a la puerta y empujarla un poco, con la varita en alto, por si todavía había alguien allí.

Pero más bien se encontró todo el departamento solo y un panorama desolador. Lo habían dejado todo de cabeza, habían roto los sofás, destrozado las sillas y parecía que habían quemado algunas cosas. Los libros que Remus guardaba en la recamara estaban en el piso, con páginas rotas y Peter incluso vio que algunos habían acabado en la chimenea.

—Joder… —musitó Sirius—, pero si estaban puestas las protecciones.

—Todas las protecciones se pueden romper —dijo Remus—, con los hechizos adecuados. —Sin embargo, también parecía sorprendido. Sirius y Remus siempre habían estado orgullosos de todas las protecciones que le habían puesto a aquel departamento que, decían, «estaba cerca de ser una fortaleza»; pero hasta las mejores fortalezas tenían sus puntos débiles—. Hay que revisar las habitaciones y el baño.

—Yo reviso la mía —dijo Peter.

—El baño —dijo Sirius, ya dirigiéndose hacia él, con la varita en alto—. Tú la otra recamara, Remus.

Peter no vio si Remus había respondido, porque ya estaba viendo el desastre que había hecho de la recamara que ocupaba. Nunca la había hecho realmente «suya», tenía pocos libros, envolturas de grajeas debajo de la cama, poca ropa y una vieja bufanda de Gryffindor, que había, sorpresivamente, sobrevivido sobre la base de la cama. Habían roto la mayoría de los libros, tirado el colchón a un lado —que tenía una quemadura bastante fea—, revuelto todo su pequeño closet. Se acercó a agarrar la bufanda y entonces fue cuando notó que había algo más sobre la base de la cama que no era suyo.

Frunció el ceño y se acercó. Era un vial de poción con un color verde brillante y un pedazo de pergamino. Primero revisó el pedazo de pergamino, que era una nota que sólo lo hizo sentirse incómodo y fruncir el ceño aún más. Se lo guardó en la túnica y después levantó el vial de poción. No sabía que era, no era una poción que hubiera visto antes. Lo levantó a la altura de los ojos, intentando descubrir qué era.

Color verde, muy brillante, un poco aperlado. Quizá… Abrió el vial y se lo llevó a la nariz, viendo si podía oler algo. Y sí. El olor fue tan fuerte que no pudo ignorarlo, olía como quemado, como pólvora.

Ya sabía que poción era aquella. Simplemente lo habían despistado con el color verde brillante.

—¡Remus! ¡Sirius! —gritó, saliendo, con la varita en la mano. Llevaba aún la bufanda de Gryffindor en el brazo—. ¡Todos fuera!

—¡¿Qué?! —Sirius salió del baño, completamente despistado.

—¡Afuera! —volvió a gritar Peter—. Hay una poción de ignición instantánea en mi recámara, no sé cuanto tiempo tenemos.

—¿La abriste? —Remus ya había aparecido.

—¡No sabía que era! ¡Le cambiaron el color! —se excusó Peter. Había sido una buena estrategia, a decir verdad—. ¡Todos fuera, ahora!

Los empujó a ambos rumbo a la puerta.

»¡Toquen en todas las puertas! —les gritó—. Que salga la más gente posible. —Pero Sirius y Remus sabían que hacer. No era la primera vez que ocurría, pero si la primera vez que ocurría en zona muggle.

Las pociones de ignición instantánea estaban prohibidas, pero, por supuesto, siempre había alguien que sabía hacerlas, que las vendía, siempre había alguien que las compraba. Tenían un color negruzco aperlado y su olor parecido a la pólvora era fácilmente detectable. Causaban explosiones muy potentes al mezclarse con el ambiente, por eso las guardaban en viales que después cerraban con magia al vacío. Eran extremadamente poderosas y peligrosas.

Corrieron escaleras abajo, tocando a gritos en todas las puertas de los vecinos, todavía empuñando las varitas porque en aquel momento el estatuto les importaba poco si podían salvar a alguien. Salieron corriendo del edificio justamente cuando la explosión los empujó hacia adelante, haciéndolos aterrizar en el asfalto. Peter se raspó las manos.

—¿Alcanzaron a salir? —preguntó Remus—. Los demás inquilinos.

—Algunos. —Sirius se oía enojado consigo mismo.

Peter se puso en pie. No quedaba prácticamente nada del edificio, la gente estaba asustada y ellos se habían quedado sin casa.

—Fueron ellos —dijo, sentándose en el asfalto, buscando algo en su túnica—, esto estaba al lado de la poción. —Había sacado el pergamino que había recogido y se los enseñó—. «Tic, tac, Peter Pettigrew» —leyó en voz alta—. Están perdiendo la paciencia.

Remus le pasó un brazo por los hombros y Sirius hizo lo mismo. Se habían quedado sin nada, prácticamente, pero aún estaban bien. Peter fue el primero en ponerse en pie.

—Vamos a ver si hay sobrevivientes —musitó. Los otros dos fueron tras de él.

* * *

 **Acá van las notas de este capítulo. No serán tan largas como la del anterior pero bueno. Este es el capítulo transición, donde estoy construyendo todo para el GRAN FINAL. Bueno, yo me hecho flores.**

 **1) Peter es claramente una persona inteligente. A ver, el chico se hizo animago a los 15. Por favor. Quizá no tan brillante como Sirius o James —que creo que alguna vez mencionan que eran básicamente unas eminencias mágicas—, pero bastante inteligente. Quería explotar un poco esa parte de él.**

 **2) Sin embargo, también creo que Peter es el más tímido e inseguro de los cuatro. Cuando dos de tus amigos son increíblemente populares y guapos…, bueno, igual da un poco de inseguridad todo. Pero a pesar de todo, como este fic no es la traición de Peter, pues queda claro que es tan amigo de los otros como todos.**

 **3) Vean a The Mischief Managers, no se arrepentirán.**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 26 de junio de 2018_


	3. La muerte

**Advertencia:** Después de tantos años de seguir el canon ya no sé qué más meterle en términos de los personajes relativamente más conocidos. Vamos a jugar con los What if? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Peter hubiera buscado ayuda?

* * *

 **Capítulo III: La muerte**

 _"_ _La Muerte es la cosa más justa del mundo. Nadie ha escapado de ella. La tierra se lleva a todos: los buenos, los crueles, los pecadores"_

 _Voces de Chérnobil, Svetlana Alexiévich._

* * *

Unos minutos antes del apocalipsis, Peter estaba lavándose los dientes en la casa de su madre. Sirius y Remus estaban encerrados en una de las recamaras, aprovechando el tiempo antes que alguno de los dos tuviera que marcharse a alguna misión. La madre de Peter estaba haciendo la comida, con el radio prendido, oyendo las canciones de Celestina en el radio mientras tarareaba al ritmo de las letras empalagosas.

Llevaban varias semanas quedándose allí, sobre todo porque Peter se negaba a dejar a su madre sola. Si ya estaban detrás de él, podrían intentar hacerle daño a su madre y él sentía que debía estar allí, donde pudiera protegerla, ya que ella se negaba a marcharse del país. «No te dejaré sólo», le había dicho y los había acogido a tres bajo su techo. Remus y Sirius compartían el cuarto de invitados y él había vuelto a la habitación de su niñez y adolescencia, donde aún estaban todas las fotografías de sus años en Hogwarts. Todo aquello le parecía demasiado lejano.

Cuando terminó de lavarse los dientes, salió del baño y bajó la escalera. Oyó a Sirius y a Remus reír tras la puerta del cuarto de invitados, pero los ignoró. Ya saldrían cuando su madre gritara que la cena estaba lista.

Se acercó a la cocina, iba a preguntarle a su madre si necesitaba ayuda con algo, cuando un patronus apareció en la sala. Frunció el ceño al distinguir al animal, era un labrador, el _patronus_ de Frank.

—Tiene a Alice —dijo el patronus—. Pude escapar. Saquen a Lily y a James. Planeaban usar _veritaserum_.

Y acto seguido, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

La mente de Peter entendió demasiado rápido lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por supuesto que él no era la única manera en la que intentarían llegar hasta James y a Lily. Lo intentarían persiguiendo a toda la Orden, tarde o temprano darían con la persona correcta, con la que tenía la información y, quizá, en un golpe de suerte, conseguirían _veritaserum_. Prácticamente nadie podía resistir aquella poción después de la tortura. Se quedó congelado un momento, atando cabos en su mente, porque nadie sabía quién era el nuevo guardián secreto de James y Lily. Sólo Dumbledore y la pareja. Por seguridad. Ellos sólo habían visto un papel con la dirección con la caligrafía de alguien que lo había escrito con la mano contraria a la que escribía normalmente, para que no se pudiera detectar de quien era realmente.

Así que Alice Longbottom.

Cuando ató cabos y entendió lo que estaba pasando, corrió escaleras arriba, asustando a su madre, que salió de la cocina con el delantal puesto y una cuchara en la mano.

—¡Sirius! ¡Remus! —tocó la puerta del cuarto de invitados—. ¡James y Lily están en peligro! —Dio varios porrazos hasta que Sirius abrió unos segundos más tarde—. Atraparon a Alice y… Frank logró… la iban a interrogar.

—Peter —dijo Remus—, respira hondo. En orden.

—Atraparon a Alice, era la guardiana secreta de James y Lily, ellos están peligro —dijo—. Frank dijo que planeaban usar _veritaserum_. —Respiró hondo—. Tenemos que sacarlos de allí. Ya.

—Hay que avisar a Dumbledore —dijo Sirius.

—Nos encargamos de eso después —espetó Peter—, vámonos ya.

—Peter tiene razón —dijo Remus—, quien-tú-sabes puede estar allí en cualquier momento y ellos no saben nada.

—¡¿Por qué Frank no les mandó a ellos un patronus?! —se quejó Sirius, agarrando la varita antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras, seguido de los otros dos.

—Tienes que saber a dónde enviarlo —dijo Peter.

—Y él no había visitado a James y a Lily —continúo Remus.

—Exacto, sólo nosotros podíamos —terminó Peter—. Nadie más.

Habían aislado completamente a James y a Lily en cuanto Voldemort había intentado ir tras Harry la primera vez. Habían salido vivos apenas de milagro. Y el plan de mantenerlos escondidos con el encantamiento _fidelius_ había funcionado hasta entonces, ningún guardián secreto había abierto la boca. Pero el _veritaserum_ lo cambiaba todo. No había forma de evitarlo.

Había un perímetro anti aparición sobre la casa de los Pettigrew, así que tenían que alejarse un poco antes de poder aparecerse.

—¿Pasa algo? —La madre de Peter los interrumpió en la salida.

—Emergencia —dijo Sirius.

—Muy urgente. —Remus ya estaba prácticamente afuera de la casa.

—Volvemos al rato, mamá —se despidió Peter, el único en hacerlo, para no preocuparla. Pero era muy consciente de que podía simplemente no volver. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y alcanzó a Sirius y a Remus a la carrera.

Procuró no pensar en ello, aunque sentía como la marca tenebrosa le estaba quemando, como si Lord Voldemort estuviera llamando a sus mortífagos. Se llevó la mano derecha hasta donde estaba la marca, conteniendo un quejido. Pero Sirius lo notó.

—¿Estás bien?

Peter asintió.

—No es hora de preocuparse por mí ahorita —dijo y se apresuró a seguirles el paso—. Tenemos que darnos prisa. James y Lily no pueden estar allí cuando… cuando… —Tuvo que detener sus palabras, porque no quería hacer demasiado real aquello. Todavía sentía que estaba en medio de una pesadilla—. Cuando… él…

—Cuando él llegue —terminó Remus, diciendo lo que todos temían.

Nunca se habían enfrentado a Lord Voldemort cara a cara. Los únicos vivos que podían presumir de aquello eran James, Lily, Frank y Alice —y Peter no quería pensar demasiado en aquello, pero probablemente ya no iba a poder contar a Alice entre los vivos—. Nadie más. Y ellos cuatro habían escapado por poco.

Estaban en el límite anti aparición.

Sirius extendió la mano.

—Vámonos.

Peter y Remus pusieron sus manos sobre la suya antes de aparecerse en el Valle de Godric.

Aterrizaron sobre la tierra, un poco lejos aún de la casa de James y Lily. Quizá tuvieran un poco de tiempo, todavía. Quizá. Se pusieron de pie lo más rápido que pudieron —puesto que, por lo apresurado de aquello, habían aterrizado sobre las nalgas— y corrieron. La casa estaba apenas una calle más abajo. No volvieron a hablar, empuñaban sus varitas y estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento en las calles, pero todo parecía completamente normal. La gente aun caminaba por las calles, a pesar de que el sol se había puesto horas atrás y sólo unos cuantos los miraron con extrañeza. Al llegar a la casa de James y Lily, que sólo ellos podían ver, llamaron a la puerta a porrazos.

Salió James a abrir, con la cara confusa.

—¿Navidad se va a repetir tan pronto? —preguntó, cuando los vio a todos allí—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Lily, Harry y tú están en peligro —espetó Sirius—. Tenemos que irnos, ya.

—¿Qué? —James todavía tardó en reaccionar, pero Sirius lo empujó y entró en la casa. Detrás de él entraron Remus y Peter—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Atraparon a Alice —empezó Remus—, Frank logró escapar, bla, bla, bla, estás en peligro y Lily también y… —se detuvo cuando vio que Lily aparecía en el recibidor—. Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Ya.

—Voy por Harry —musitó Lily, que subió las escaleras corriendo.

—¿Hay algún plan? —preguntó James.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Salir lo más pronto posible de aquí… —musitó Peter. Volvió a sentir una punzada en el brazo, como si la marca le quemara. Mucho más fuerte que las anteriores, como si la marca sintiera algo que él no podía sentir—. Chicos…, rápido.

—¡Mi varita! —gritó James, yendo hacia el comedor para tomarla. Después podrían ir por Lily y escapar, así, con lo puesto. Lo importante era escapar.

Entonces, el mundo se congeló en una sola imagen. Peter lo recordaría más tarde como el inicio del apocalipsis, uno de los momentos más horribles de su vida. La puerta se abrió violentamente, chocó contra la pared del recibidor, todo en la casa tronó y supieron que era demasiado tarde. James alzó la varita hacia la figura encapuchada que apareció en la entrada, como una declaración de intenciones que decía que no se iba a ir sin pelear. Nunca James Potter había parecido más valiente, que en el aquel momento, cuando mirada a la muerte —Lord Voldemort— a la cara y lo hacía con esa expresión que tenía en ese momento: los dientes apretados, la cara furiosa. Como diciendo que tendrían que pasar por encima de él antes de hacerle daño a alguien más.

Apenas si notó la respiración entrecortada de Sirius, como viendo cumplirse sus peores temores. Alzó la varita, pero Peter pudo ver, desde donde estaba, como le temblaba la mano derecha con la que la sostenía. Para completar la fotografía en la que el mundo se había detenido, estaba Remus, un poco más atrás, así al borde de las escaleras, con la varita alzada en modo defensivo. Remus siempre había sido así, siempre más listo para defenderse que para atacar.

Peter respiró hondo y se dio cuenta de que era el más cerca estaba de Lord Voldemort. Intentó alzar a varita con la mano derecha, no era nada malo en duelos, podría intentar hacer algo. Pero antes de que pudiera alzarla sintió la punzada de dolor en el brazo de nuevo, sintió como si alguien lo estuviera quemando por dentro e instintivamente se llevó la mano derecha a donde estaba la marca tenebrosa y gritó.

—¡No, Peter! —Era la voz de Sirius.

Vio cómo se alzaba la varita de Lord Voldemort, directo hacia él, pero también vio como salían tres rayos color rojo hacia el mago, distrayéndolo. Peter cayó sobre sus rodillas y casi perdió la varita, pero aún con el dolor, fue capaz de extenderla e intentar lanzar un hechizo aturdidor.

«Pero, ¿de qué sirve? ¿De qué sirve un hechizo aturdidor contra Voldemort?», pensó. Era Lord Voldemort. Enfrentarse a él significaba morir. Los otros tres volvieron a atacar una vez más cuando, por segunda vez, en menos de un minuto, el mundo volvió a congelarse de nueva cuenta: se oyó la risa de Harry.

Voldemort alzó la cabeza hacia el piso de arriba. James siguió su mirada, pero ninguno fue capaz de anticipar lo que pasó después. Alzó la varita hacia el techo y de repente sintieron como parte del yeso del techo se vino sobre sus cabezas, desorientándolos. Y después todo se llenó de humo y no fueron capaces de ver nada. Peter oyó la voz de James.

—¡Lily!

Remus fue el que agitó la varita para disipiar el humo y los cuatro se dieron cuenta de que Lord Voldemort había desaparecido. Oyeron un grito desde arriba. James fue el primero en precipitarse escaleras arriba, tan rápido como pudo.

»¡Lily! ¡Harry!

Sirius y Remus lo siguieron. Peter se puso en pie, intentando mantener a raya el dolor de su brazo.

Todo se había vuelto demasiado confuso, para cuando llegaron al pasillo pudieron oír la voz de Lily.

—No a Harry, por favor… no a Harry.

—¡LILY!

La voz de James lo inundó todo. Por un momento, todos pudieron sentir el pánico de su mejor amigo. Y la memoria de Peter volvió a Hogwarts, donde nadie hubiera creído posible que tuvieran que enfrentarse a situaciones de vida o muerte después. Sus mayores preocupaciones habían sido convertirse en animagos, burlarse de James cada que Lily lo rechazaba y evitar a Filch.

Y de repente estaban allí, tan cerca y tan lejos.

James fue el primero que llegó al cuarto de Harry e hizo que la puerta se abriera violentamente, pero llegó demasiado tarde.

— _Avada Kedavra_.

Un rayo verde impactó a Lily directamente en el pecho y James se quedó congelado, viendo como sus peores temores se hacían realidad. Alzó el brazo, viendo como el cuerpo de Lily impactaba sobre el suelo y después volteó a ver a Harry.

—No… Harry… —musitó.

— _Avada Kedavra_.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. James intentó ponerse en medio de la maldición que iba a impactar a Harry, pero no llegó a tiempo y los otros tres vieron, en medio de la impotencia, como la maldición impactaba en la frente de Harry. Entonces, se oyó algo parecido a una explosión. Sirius gritó. Y luego oyeron otro grito que perforó sus oídos y vieron contorsionarse a Lord Voldemort.

Segundos después, vieron como si simplemente se hubiera desintegrado.

Fue entonces cuando se acercaron, chocaron en la puerta y pudieron ver la sorpresa que los esperaba adentro: Harry estaba perfectamente bien. James fue el primero en acercarse a la cuna y levantarlo y estrecharlo tan fuerte contra sí que hizo que Harry se echara a llorar, asustado de lo que estaba ocurriendo. El llorido de Harry pronto se vio sustituido por los sollozos de James, que cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo de Lily.

Sirius fue el primero en acercarse y ponerse a su lado, dejando que la cabeza de James reposara en su hombro. Remus fue después.

Peter se tardó un poco más, porque súbitamente el dolor había desaparecido. Se levantó la manga de la camisa y retiró la venda que tenía allí. La marca tenebrosa seguía allí —dudaba que se borrara algún día o que pudiera borrarse de alguna manera—, pero parecía opaca, vieja, como si se la hubieran tatuado decenas de años atrás.

—Se fue el dolor —musitó Peter, con un hilo de voz—. ¿Creen que… este muerto?

Ninguno de los tres se animó a contestar, no tenían realmente una respuesta para lo que había pasado allí. Harry estaba llorando, James estaba llorando. Peter pudo ver como se le escapaban lágrimas a Sirius y a Remus y de repente también sintió ganas de llorar.

Era una tranquilidad rara aquella, la tranquilidad después de una tormenta que llega para arrasarlo todo. Parecía como si el mundo se hubiera quedado en completo silencio a su alrededor. Peter se acercó hasta James del otro lado y le pasó el brazo por la espalda. No sabía consolar a su mejor amigo, que acababa de perder al amor de su vida.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó James, con la voz ahogada aún.

—No lo sé. —Peter fue el que respondió—. Realmente, no lo sé. —Sentía como si llevara siendo un soldado toda su vida. ¿Habría algo diferente además de la guerra?

—Te ayudaremos, James —dijo Sirius—. Con Harry…, con… todo.

—Sí, te ayudaremos, James.

Incluso en medio de la tragedia, estaban juntos, pensó Peter. Los cuatro merodeadores. Todos para uno, y uno para todos.

* * *

 **Acá van las notas del final, perdón si me extiendo (siempre, siempre me extiendo).**

 **1) Evidentemente, la fecha de la muerte de Lily cambia. O sea. Mi timeline es Peter desaparece — dos meses y todos los demás se enteran y se quedan sin casa — unas semanas y BOOM, el apocalipsis. Decidí cambiarla because of yes, porque quería y me daba la gana. De todos modos, el hecho de que Peter busque ayuda en vez de traicionarlos hace que cambie todo el** ** _timeline_** **y básicamente los eventos enteros de la saga, ¿no?**

 **2) El plan era matar a James o a Lily y dejar al otro vivo. Digo, para no matar a los dos, porque se supone que esta historia tiene un final menos desgraciado que el original, pero como yo no sé escribir cosas felices (bueno, sí, pero ajá), pues Lily fue la elegida. Maté a Lily porque le cae mal a mi esposa aka TanitBenNajash y pueden ir a quejarse con ella pero dudo que le importe.**

 **3) No estoy diciendo nada sobre Sirius y Remus y lo estoy diciendo todo.**

 **4) Gracias por leer mi redención a Peter Pettigrew. Si dentro de un lustro decido seguir con ese what if por alguna parte les avisaré. O no. Pero gracias por leer.**

 **5) ¿TODAVÍA NO VEN THE MISCHIEF MANAGERS?** **Además de videos de los merodeadores hacen Drarry. Yo sólo digo.**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 26 de junio de 2018_


End file.
